


Raindrops And Thorns

by LauramourFromOz



Category: Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2218869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauramourFromOz/pseuds/LauramourFromOz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morning after ‘Popular’ Glinda wakes up with Elphaba in her bed. Established relationship as of ‘What Is This Feeling?’</p><p>Check out my Facebook page: https://www.facebook.com/LaurAmourFromOz</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raindrops And Thorns

**Author's Note:**

> Elphaba can share her thoughts and memories through a touch to the temple of someone she trusts. Basically a Vulcan mind meld.

Galinda woke one morning with a strong arm wrapped around her waist. She was going to call for Elphie, until she realized that the arm around her was emerald and decided to wake her up differently. She rolled onto her side to face Elphie and placed a tender kiss on her lips. Her brown eyes fluttered open.

“I could get used to this.” Elphie murmured, soft smile gracing her beautiful features

“Me too.” Came Glinda’s voice, who’s head was now resting against Elphie’s chest.

They lay in silence for a while.

“Come on Glinda, if we don’t get up, we will be late for sorcery.” She pulled her back down.

“Elphie, why did I wake up with you in my bed?”  She asked softly. Silence.

“You had another nightmare, didn’t you?” more silence, witch Glinda, who is not as silly as she looks, took to mean ‘Yes’ she stroked her face.

“Elphie, Show me?” 

She nodded and sat up. She raised her right hand to Glinda’s temple and took Glinda’s hand in her left. Glinda was inundated with a flurry of images. A masked figure, a knife in a gloved hand, a scream, a bloody, white hand, which somehow she knew was her own. Then she felt Elphaba’s rage, as if her own, pure rage, stronger than ever before emanate towards the masked figure and enveloping them. Then the grief took over, then Oh Oz Nessa!, not her too, please anything but both of them, Take me instead, Glinda, don’t go, don’t leave me Glinda, I need you, I love you Glinda. They came of of the memory panting.

Neither of them attended their classes that morning


End file.
